Anything For Moony
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: A bittersweet night of passion and sadness, between a brunette seeker and the object he'd do anything to protect.  SLASH.  MATURE READERS ONLY.  RLJP


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Not now, not ever.

**Warnings:** MATURE THEMES, LANGUAGE AND MALE/MALE PAIRINGS, IMPLIED SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, SENSUAL THEMES.

**PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE AFFENDED BY ANY OF THE ABOVE.**

_Author's note: _Felt like a little bit of fluff with a bit something...more. Well. You'll see.

* * *

It was late. Past two in fact. And James sat in front of the fire, thinking. He glanced down at the rag in his hand and sighed, polishing his broom with a lack of his normal enthusiasm. A figure emerged from the spiral staircase silently and stopped dead when they spotted the mess of black hair. James yawned loudly and set his broom aside. Remus stepped out of the shadows and tip toed over to the couch 

"James?" He whispered, looking concerned, the brunette looked up and blinked

"Remy? I thought I was the only one awake."

Remus smiled tiredly

"I didn't hear you come up…I got worried." He stated bashfully, James smiled softly

"I see. This of course, really means, you didn't hear me come up, and got worried I was off somewhere snogging Evans. Right?"

Remus blinked and shook his head

"N-no…" He stuttered, a fine tint of pink creeping up his cheeks, James sighed in slight annoyance and grabbed Remus's wrist, pulling him onto the couch and cuddling close

"Listen Remy…I love _you._ Not her. You." He said quietly, running his fingers through the gingery hair of his love, Remus squirmed a little and looked down

"But…how do you know this isn't just…you know…a phase?" He asked, avoiding James's gaze, James frowned slightly

"Do you feel like this because we haven't…you know….done anything?" He questioned, Remus blushed a little and looked down

"I…I don't know…" He admitted, James looked at him for a moment, then stood, pulling Remus up and out of the common room. Remus blinked in confusion as James led him up staircase after staircase and through doorway after doorway. Remus realized that they had passed the same place several times and was about to open his mouth to tell James so when a door appeared out of nowhere. Remus's jaw fell slightly and he was pulled through the door by the determined teen. James locked the door behind them and looked at Remus, who was gazing at what seemed to be a bedroom of a high end manor. James stepped forward and suddenly candles lit all around the room

"This is my proof to you. I love you Remus…" He said softly, running his fingers down the smaller boy's face. Remus blushed slightly

"James…what…what are you doing?" He asked, obviously frightened by the settings in which they were standing

James smiled

"I'm offering you proof. Proof that I love you."

Remus blushed deeper

"You…uh….you want to…?" He stuttered, fidgeting involuntarily, James grinned at him

"Only if you want to Remus…"

Remus looked down and turned, slowly walking to the bed and sitting upon it. James followed and kneeled in front of him

"I…I um…" Remus started, he bit his lip and looked into James's eyes.

James smiled at him, and Remus couldn't help to smile back

"A…Alright James…" He agreed. James smiled a bit wider and leaned up; kissing the young werewolf's soft lips, Remus kissed back clumsily, but James paid no heed. He reached around the frame of the small boy and wound a hand into his hair, pushing Remus onto the bed gently. Remus didn't resist, though he did stiffen slightly. James rubbed his lower back and the gingery haired boy relaxed and allowed James to deepen the kiss. Remus moaned quietly as the tip of his lover's tongue touched his own, a shiver of lust ran down his spine and he gripped James around the waist tighter. James pulled away and kissed down Remus's neck, nibbling every few inches, Remus moaned again and squirmed underneath the brunette. James slowly undid the buttons of Remus's night shirt and suddenly the boy stiffened, pulling away

"No." He said, slightly breathless. James blinked at him, red in the face and confused

"What?" He asked bemusedly

"I said no James." Remus repeatedly coldly, starting to button his shirt up again. James frowned and grabbed Remus's hand

"What are you hiding?" He asked in a serious tone. Remus looked at James with an angry expression and jerked his hand away. James frowned and pinned Remus's hands above his head, starting to undo the buttons with one hand, Remus growled

"James! Let me go!!" He snarled, James ignored him and undid the last button, pushing the shirt back. He blinked slowly and paled

"Oh Remy…" He uttered, releasing the squirming teenager. Remus glared at him

"How _dare_ you." He seethed, James stared at him

"Remy…how did it happen?" He asked quietly, Remus stopped cold

"What?" He snapped

"How…did you get all those scars?"

Remus looked at him

"Some, I got when I was bitten. Or more correctly mauled. Others I've given myself when turned. Why? What does it matter!?" He shouted angrily, James stared at him helplessly

"I'm sorry…" He said softly, Remus glared

"Why?! Because you're suddenly aware of the ugly monster you almost fucked!?" He shouted, James blinked, taken aback

"No love…because…you've gone through so much…so much pain that I cannot help with." He paused and stood, looking at Remus and setting a hand on his cheek gently

"You're not ugly…and you're definitely not a monster…"

Remus looked down and suddenly hugged James, sobbing

James blinked and hugged him bemusedly, rubbing his back

"Hush Remy…" He cooed, wiping the hair out of his face, Remus looked up at him with a tear stained face and sniffled, James smiled

"See? You are beautiful. Every bit of you." He stated, leaning down and gently kissing a long jagged scar along Remus's chest "And making love with you would never be anything but…never mind fucking." Remus blushed a little and sniffled

"Thank you James…"

James grinned

"Anything for my Moony, right?" He asked teasingly, "Now, if you're still up for it…where were we?"

-

The sun shined in through a curtained window, James looked out at the clouds as Remus slept, using his bare chest as a pillow.

It was safe to say that last night wasn't something he'd be forgetting soon. Remus stirred and glanced up at him bleary eyed, James smiled

"Morning love, how'd you sleep?" He asked quietly, tucking a few strands of hair out of Remus's eyes, where it seemed to gotten into the habit of hanging. Remus smiled groggily

"The best I ever have…" He said softly, hugging James closer and savoring the closeness they now shared, body to body, soul to soul, heart to heart. James wrapped his arms around the smooth back of his lover and sighed

"I love you Remy…" Remus looked up at him and smiled

"I love you too James…and thank you…for everything…"

James chuckles and kissed Remus gently, then pulled away and looked in his light honey eyes

"Anything for my Moony…"

* * *

-blush- I'll...just go hide under a rock. kthnx bye. 

On a serious note, I know this isnt my best, but its not exactly my element. I also havent slept in over 18 hours, after being bitten by the plot bug, so please forgive any mistakes.

Review with constructive criticism only please.

Much love!


End file.
